bella, vodka, knives, and edward
by twilight-jasper's the best
Summary: Ok bella is total different from normal bella she's a party bella.i'm really bad at summeries WARNING CURSING CUTTING! Major bella OOC... The other may have OOC expernices but nothing major. I don't own Twilight. Never have never will. I only wish i did.
1. Chapter 1

**I OWN NOTHING**

**Bella POV**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I yelled as my mom tried to 'understand what I'm going through.'

"But, honey! Mother's Magazine says that you should talk with your kids when they go through their rebellion stage!" she yelled through the door.

"Actually, they should say to LEAVE THEM THE FUCK ALONE!" I screamed. Then I ran to my cd player and played

'I hate everything about you' as loud as it can go.

"Honey, I let you have 'your alone time to think about your feelings'." She said quoting Mother's Magazine.

That stupid magazine should go die in a hole. I HATE my mother. She thinks I'm rebelling. I'm not rebelling. I'm just dark.

My name is Bella Swan. I have black hair with hot pink highlights. I wear neon colours and black skinny jeans. I'm apparently since I'm 17 'I want to spread my wings but should still have a long leash so I don't fly to far.' I HATE THAT MAGAZINE! I'm moving to Forks, Washington so my dad can help me with my rebelling because my mom can't take it. GOOD, I can finally get away from her.

"I like your hair Bella." Charlie said. While trying to fill the awkward silence.

"Thanks, can you help me with my luggage?" I said my 2 bags were really heavy. One is for clothing and the other on is for my sanity.

"Of course." He said politely. If only he new what he was carrying.

I get into my room lock my door and put away my stuff. Clothes in the dressers, knifes at the bottom, vodka is the middle, clothes on the top. Tonight is going to be a long night.

"Dad, do I have to go to school, I feel sick." I said. Damn hangover.

"Man Bella, you look like hell!" Charlie explained taking in hung-over Bella.

"I think I caught something on the plane." Or on top of the knifes, and below the clothes.

"Sorry hunny, but you have to go." Charlie said not looking sad at ALL!

**Do you like so far? Review if you do so I know if you want more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Charlie POV**

What does this girl think that I'm an idiot? She's hung-over. You could tell a mile away. I'm the chief of police I think I would know what a hung over teenage looks like!

**B POV**

Whatever, maybe I'll just ditch. Nah, 1 day of school can't hurt right? So, I get dressed in black skinny jeans, black converse, and a Devil Wears Prada tee. As I walk into school a bitchy looking girl comes over. "hi my name is Lauren, what's yours?" she asked. GOD, that girl was F-A-K-E! Most shy away from me because of how I look.

"Ok, Lauren was it? Don't talk to me again because I know your kind, you're a stuck up bitch, and you don't have friends you have followers. They are afraid of you and your all mighty bitchyness and your never ending high annoying voice. And don't talk to me ever again because I have a hang-over and your disgusting voice is just making it worse." I said while pushing threw the crowd that gathered.

"hey baby, I saw what you did back there and I think you are so right. Also my name is Tyler and I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" Tyler asked. And here come more people to watch!

"My god what don't you people get by this HANGOVER! When I have a hangover, you all better get this straight LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE! Oh and Tyler about that date…" I said waiting.

"yea?" he asked hopeful.

"Fuck off." I said sickly sweet. All throughout the day kids kept talking to me! They would not shut up! By the time the final bell had rung my head was pounding and I've told off almost every person in this school and 2 teachers! They better know not to talk to me by tomorrow!

I wake up and get dressed and I go down stairs to see Charlie holding something. It was a bottle. A bottle of Vodka. MY VODKA! HE WENT THROUGH MY STUFF!

"Bella what is this!" Charlie almost yelled his face red with anger.

"I think a better question is why were you going through my stuff!" I screamed back.

"You were hung-over yesterday and I wanted to find out why! If you keep this up missy you are out of this house!" Charlie screamed at me face purple?

"Dad you have to calm down your going to stroke or something, I promise no more drinking Vodka I swear!" I yelled wanting him to calm down. I may not love Renee but I do love Charlie. No more drinking _Vodka _but I'm going to have to pay a visit to a shiny friend of mine on the bottom portion of my dresser and head to the liquor store for some other brands NOT VODKA. ;-)


	3. Chapter 3

"You're such a freak, with your black and hot pink hair! You think you look cool but guess what you look like a prostitute!" Lauren sneered at me. Does she want to get punched in the face?

"Lauren do you want to get punched?" I asked because she was asking for it.

"FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT!" all the kids were cheering around me.

"Hey you two we don't want any blood shed so just calm down." A burly boy said. I could tell he had a tough exterior but he cared enough to stop a chick fight so he must be nice.

"Fine, I'll deal with you later bitch." Lauren sneered at me.

"I could have taken her!" I yelled at the burly guy before me.

"I know you've could of but you didn't see is that she had a knife in her pocket." He explained.

"Oh in that case thanks. What's your name anyway?" I asked him.

"My name is Emmett." He said with a smile. "You should sit with me and my family at lunch!" he said to me.

"Sure sounds like fun." I said happy with my new friend.

By the way, I love your tattoo I want one but my dad wouldn't let me." Emmett said pouting.

"I have another one on my shoulder blade too!" I gloated. Sure if this was anyone else I would have told them off but Emmett saved me from a knife fight so I guess one friend couldn't do much harm.

"BELLA OVER HERE!" Emmett shouted from his table. Sitting with him were a blonde girl, a black spiky haired girl, a blonde boy next to her, and a beautiful bronze haired boy.

"Hi Emmett, Hi everyone." I said shyly sitting down.

"Bella, we are going to be great friends do you like shopping what are your favorite stores? And brands!" the pixie girl asked so fast I barley caught it.

"Alice she doesn't even know our names yet and your already bffs with her!" the bronze hair god said. "I'm Edward, that's Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and you know Emmett." Edward said while pointing to each person.

"Emmett why would you ask this emo, loser to sit with us?" Rosalie asked Emmett not even breaking eye contact with me.

"Listen here bitch, You better shut the fuck up before I make you." I said. She opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off and said "Before you even try to judge me again let me warn you I will rip your pretty little mouth right off your face, and believe me I will not take any shit from you even if you are Emmett's girlfriend." I said telling her off.

"I like her!" she stated. So it was a test. Hm, I like these people. It turns out we are great friends in that one lunch period they all like the fact that I told off Lauren.

**Good? Review if you want more! More reviews and maybe Lauren will gets whats coming. Tell me what you would like me to include in upcoming chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am sick and I'm bored so I'm writing another chapter for you guys! I'm dedicating this story to ****samm333!!! If you guys review more maybe I'll dedicate a chapter to u! **

**Oh and I forgot to mention that Bella ****has a nose ring and a tattoo on her right shoulder blade and a tribal band tattoo her upper arm.**

"Hey, can you ring this up for me?" I asked the clerk at the liquor store.

"Can I see some i.d.?" He questioned. I had to drive for 3 hours just to find a liquor store where they wouldn't recognize me!

"Yes sir right here." I said while handing him my ID. That ID was full proof. Cops have looked at it, mangers have looked at it, and every time they pronounce that it's real. It better be good because I paid $600 for it!

"Ok here you go miss have a nice day." He said while handing me my ID and bag of liquor.

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

**I know it's really short but I promise to make the next chapter ****wayyyyy**** longer! Review and tell me if u want pics of her tattoos. Oh and I'm not going to update in till I get at least 3 reviews. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok you guys are lucky that I'm sick and bored. So here's the new chapter. **

"Hey Bella, do you want to go shopping with me and Alice?" Rosalie asked. She actually likes me. I think it's because I don't take any shit from anyone.

"Sure, but I need to stop at Hot Topic and I don't think you guys are regulars at that store." I said while laughing.

"K lets go." Alice said while running down the stairs.

"Hey Alice can I have a big favor?" I asked her pleading.

"Anything, what do you want?" she asked heading towards her Porsche.

"Can I drive!" I begged.

"Sure, but we crash your dead." She said totally serious.

I think they like my driving. I was at 120 right now and speeding up. Driving fast is the only way to drive. Since I have a motorcycle, I like to speed and I love the wind on my face. God I sound so, so like Lauren. EWW.

So I bought all of the stuff I needed. And as we were heading for the food court I hear a nasally voice from behind me.

Lauren opened her mouth to say something but I cut her off and said "If I hear any words come out of your mouth I will finish what I started earlier. An believe me I don't care if you have a knife, or your poser-ass friend there trying to help you. You will be leaving here in an ambulance even if it means I leave in the backseat of a cop car." I said so sickly sweet and calm. Lauren turned and ran like a bat out of hell towards… security! WHAT A BITCH!

"Uh you guys cops coming RUN!" I yelled heading for the doors Alice, and Rosalie following.

"That was awesome!" Alice screamed as I pushed 130 speeding away from the mall.

"Did you see her face? The guys are not going to believe when I show them this!" Rosalie squealed.

"You recorded this?" I asked.

"Yep, on my phone I got the whole thing!" She squealed again.

"GUYS, GET YOU ASSES DOWN HERE!" We all screamed when we walked into the house

The guys were on the floor laughing there heads off. After that we played some games, ate pizza, and had fun but it was starting to get boring.

"Do you guys want to play spin and drink?" I asked because I brought my Vodka and some other stuff. A different brand not the one Charlie found! Hey I said I wasn't going to drink it anymore! Why waste good Vodka?

"How do you play?" Alice asked. How could they have never played spin and drink!

"It's a drinking game Alice." Rosalie said. "It's pretty fun."

"I'll play! But what time does Charlie get home tonight?" Alice said. I have a feeling she does not have a high tolerance for alcohol.

"Since it's Friday he said you guys could sleep-over and he has a week-end trip in Seattle for a cop convention. So we don't have to worry about him." I said happy it all worked out.

"Are they any rules?" Alice asked.

"Yes, if the bottle lands on you, you then have to take a shot and do a dare. There are no truths in this game, just drinking and dares. Oh yea, and you can't say no to any of the dares." I said.

"I'm in, me too, I'm in too" everyone wants to play. Yay!

~0~

"Bella take a shot and your dare is to take another shot!" Alice squealed.

"Uh, Alice you shouldn't really dare that because she would just take another shot it's repetitive." Jasper explained.

"Hey, hey, hey if Alice wants me to take another shot I'm totally fine with that!" I said taking another shot and laughing.

We played for the next two hours and we went through 3 bottles of Vodka and all of my lemonade, and my chocolate liquors. We were on our last bottle. Everyone was drunk, and Alice passed out. Apparently Rose, Edward and I only had high tolerances. Jasper was hilarious when drunk so was Emmett.

"Ok, Bella you get the last shot, and you, you have to…" and Emmett passed out.

"Dibs on Emmett's dare!" Rose shouted. "Ok Bella, I dare you to kiss Edward!" she squealed.

"Uh, Rose can you get your brother off me." Edward asked. Jasper passed out on him.

"Alice that feels so good." Jasper murmured in his sleep. We all stared at him with wide eyes.

"ROSE GET HIM OFF ME NOW!" Edward screamed while pushing him off.

Me and Rose we laughing on the ground so hard that tears were coming out of our eyes.

"I'm a little teapot; hey don't steal my bacon you damn eagle!" Emmett shouted.

"Rose camera." I whispered. She turned on the camera while the sleep talking continued.

"Let me borrow that top." Alice whined. "LET ME BORROW IT!" she screamed.

Oh my god!" me and rose said staring at each other.

And that's when Jasper started whispering things that I shall not repeat. But we did get it on tape! They talked for entire hour. Then Me, Edward, and Rose decided to get some sleep.

**Hey people just added some fluff for fun. Let me know if you want more drinking scenes. And if you want Edward to kiss her! Oh yea and I have a poll. **

**Should Bella be with Edward? I'll let you decide that! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok you who are wondering about what happened to the kiss between Edward and Bella, it was cut short by Jasper if you look back and I may or may not include it in this chapter! For everyone reading my story I just want to say thanks!**

I awake on top of Edward. Wait, what the fuck happened last night? Ok, I'm fully dressed, and I have everyone asleep near me. Oh, yea spin and drink. Ah, I love that game! Alice rolled onto Emmett and Jasper is on top of Rose hugging her waist! Ok where did I put that camera? Ah yes. I took pictures of Rose and Jasper first and then Emmett and Alice. And finally I took a picture of Edward. He is beautiful. I decided to be nice and make them breakfast and my special hang-over drink. It may taste like crap but it works.

"Where the fuck am I?" I hear a voice murmur to themselves.

"Good morning Sleepy Head!" I yell playfully. Just loud enough to make his hang-over pound.

"Ugg, my head! What happened last night?" he wonders.

"Rose, me and you went to sleep after the other past out." I said Edward now rembering.

"Oh yea." He said rubbing his eye groggily.

"Here drink this; it will get rid of the hang-over." I said while giving it to him.

He drank it quickly not really tasting it. After a few minutes it kicked in. "Thanks that stuff really works."

"Your welcome." I said. _Oh and I love you! _Snap out of it Bella he doesn't want you! Just amide it to yourself you love him.

He can up from behind me and snaked his arms around my waist and turned me around. His lips crushed to mine. I swear I could see sparks coming from our lips. It was amazing! Man that sounds, so teenagerly.

"I never say no to a dare especially with a beautiful girl." He said smirking.

"…." I could not talk. A guy has never done this to me before! His kiss was, was words could not describe it. That's when my hormones took over.

I crushed his lips to mine once again. This time his tongue went into my mouth. Our tongues fought for dominance over one another. We crashed to the floor with a thump. He took his mouth off mine. "Are you ok?" concern in his eyes.

"Does this answer your question?" I said putting my tongue back into his mouth. That's when I heard screams coming from the living room.

"Come on." I said getting my camera.

"EWW JASPER GET OFF ME!" Rose screamed.

"Hey hunny, I love you." I heard Alice whispering to Emmett thinking it was Jasper.

"I love you too Rose." Emmett responded.

"ROSE?" Alice screamed. "EWW EMMETT!" Alice screamed while jumping off him.

"EW, EW, EW, EW!" They all screamed.

"OW, OW, OW, OW!" They all screamed because of there hang-overs.

"Get your asses in here all of you!" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Drink this, it will get rid of the hang-over." I stated handing each one a glass.

"Hey Jasper what were you dreaming about last night." I asked remembering the video we got of them talking.

"Uh, nothing really just about school." He said blushing.

"Oh, ok." I said. And that's when Rose, Edward, and I burst into laughing with tears coming out of our eyes. "We have something to show you." I said then we showed them the tape. They were laughing when it was someone else and blushing when it was themselves.

"Do you guys want to sleep-over again tonight?" I asked.

"Duh we would want to!" Alice squealed. "I can give you a make-over!" she screamed.

"Uh, NO!" I yelled. "I hate make-overs!" I yelled at Alice. She looked like she was about to cry. "Ok, fine I'll let you make me over!" I said giving up.

"Yay!" she and Rose squealed.

"Are we going to play spin and drink again?" I asked because I needed to know if I needed more stuff.

"That reminds me…EDWARD YOU HAVE TO KISS BELLA!" Rose screamed.

"WHAT?" Alice, Emmett, and Jasper screamed. "WHEN DID THAT HAPPEN?" they all screamed again. Hang-over or not it hurts.

"After you all passed out." I said.

"Well, Eddie Boy kiss her!" Emmett teased. Edward then winked at me. Then he leaned in and kisses me a quick peck on the lips. I remembered our make-out session from awhile ago and blushed.

"AWW!" Alice and Rose screamed, happy.

"Aww, that was nothing." The guys yelled disappointed.

"So are we going to play again?" I asked hoping we did.

**I will leave that to you! Review and tell me if you want them to play again. Believe me if they do it's not going to be that goodie-too shoes again. Much more drama. If they don't play again maybe some Edward and Bella stuff. ;-) But you guys choose! **

**Love~me! Remember to REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok people I want to say SORRYYY!!! My computer was and still is broken but I am using my friend's computer to write this. I'm giving you guys a super long chapter to make up for it! THANKS FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"So do you want to play again?" I asked.

"Uhhhhhh…. I don't really want to anymore…." Jasper said embarrassed. Probably not wanting to relive what happened last night.

"Jasper don't worry I've done weirder stuff while playing that game." I said recalling memoires.

"Like what?" He asked eyes bright with curiosity. "Yea what?" everyone repeated.

"That s going to be a good question when we play again…." I said hinting.

"I want to play again." Edward said while raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"YA LET'S PLAY!" they all yelled.

"Is it ok if a friend of mine comes over to play?" I asked because I didn't know if they liked Jacob or not. They probably don't even know him; since he just got back form that school in NJ.

"Oh is that you're boyfriend?" Edward asked jeasoly seeping into his voice.

"Whoa whoa hey it's not like that Jacob is not like that…." I said because it's not my story to tell.

"Uhhh, whatever I want to play!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Alice screeched.

(HEYY THIS IS AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! HERE IS TO SAMM I JUST WANTED TO SAYY I LOVE EXCAMATION POINTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

"Yea let's play." They all decided.

"Cool does anyone want to come with me to the liquor store?" I asked. 3 hours is a long drive by myself.

"We have to shop today sorry." Rose and Alice said. "Sorry us too" Said Jasper and Emmett.

"Guess that just leaves me and you if you don't mind." Edward said. More alone time hmmm…..

~o~

"Soooo…." Edward said. Trying to fill the silence.

"So?" I said worried. Did he not like the kiss? I sound wayyyyyy to vunable.

"Bella will you; you know be you're girlfriend. Wait I mean my boyfriend. WAIT I MEAN MY…." Edward said freaking out because he messed it up. So I shut him up with a kiss. "So is that a yes?" he asked. "Yes it's a yes!" I said with rolling my eyes.

Once we got back home we started to talk on the couch. And by talking I mean kissing. And then the most horrifying thing happened.

"Well, well love birds what is this we have here? Having fun without me I see." Emmett said while booming with laughter.

"Yea guys imagine what Alice and Rose are going to do when we tell them." Jasper said.

"Tell us what?" Alice and Rose said caring shopping bags.

"That me and Edward are dating." I said nochaltly.

"Whatwhendidthishappenohmygoddetailstellusall!" Alice and Rose said in one breath.

"Who is my belly dating?" I heard a familiar voice yell from outside.

"Jacob!!" I yelled. And that's when their jaws dropped.

**SOOO WHO wants to know why their jaws dropped??? REVIEW and take guesses believe me you will not believe why. I just wanted to tell you my story is getting to lovie dovey for me so let me warn you devastation is to come…..**


	8. Chapter 8

**So hey everyone using my friend's samm's computer to write this chapter so thank them not me. Anywayy. You all see that Jacob is in this story. That is to please all of the Jacob Fans. But Edward fans will be uber happy once they read.... Sorry not ment to affend anyone.... just a joke betwen friends at 3am**

There stood Jacob looking just how he did when I first saw him. He was wearing a sparkly purple chiffon scarf with a purple blouse with 3 opened buttons at the top. He was also wearing black leather pants and Prada shoes... At least I think they were Prada.

"I'm only going to ask this once guys who is dating my belly?" Jacob said with a slight lisp. He is going to love Edward.

"Jacob this is my boyfriend edward." I said while pointing to edward happily. Jacob turned his attation to Edward and his jaw dropped ever so slightly. His eyes glazed over and he quickly turned his attion to me a little to quickly. I knew that look. That how I first found out he was....well you know...

"Omg are you cereal guys? NO WAY; ISABELLA OTHER ROOM NOW!." Jacob said again lisp gone. We walked into the other room and slam the door. "Bella that tight ass is mine! You better back off missy. He and his tight ass and pecks and lips and.." Jacob was saying before I cut him off.

"We will see about that. He _is mine_!" I said tone joking.

"Good choice belly you think I scared them?" Jacob said lisp returned.

"I think once you're lisp dissapeared and you yelled Alice shit her pants." I said laughing happy our little ritual was complete. We always scare them with big scary gay guy. But I have a feeling some shit is going to go down....

So we left the room and come out laughing Edward had a look of terror in his eyes. I couldn't understand why Jacob wouldn't hurt a fly.  
"Ahh bella what was that?" Edward said abosutly confused.

"Well.. Every time belly here gets a new boyfriend I like to shake them uup a little but I don't like seriously hate you. Belly here picks good ones." Jacob said lisp in full force.

"Bella that reminds me are you free tuesday?" Edward said planning a date.

"I CALL MAKING OVER BELLA!" Alice and Jacob said totgher. They looked at each other ran to each other and locked hands and jumped up and down and said "Bella barbie bella barbie bella barbie!" This is going to end veryyyy badly for me. could bet any amount of money to say i will end up in a pink ballgown.

" Uh Alice why are you wearing last season prada shoes?....." Jacob said. This is not going to be good.

**hey everyone sorry for the short chapter. I HAVE TO MAKE AN ANNOCEMENT GAY JACOB IS DEDICATED TO SAMM! I Hate writing on friend's computers my computer will be fixed on friday or saturday. I just wanted to say sorry for affending anyone i didn't mean to me and some friends came up with the idea one night and i decided to add it in. No harm ment. Oh yea i might kill off a chacter review and tell me who. My story is getting a little too happy.... SO R&R!!!! **

**Love your favorite athour~~~ME!**


	9. Chapter 9

**HEEYYYY! To all my loyal fans who stuck with me during this hard time of no chapter I want to sayyyyy thank you! My computer had a virus and crashed then we took it to the place to get fixed and it took a month and when we got it back Microsoft word wouldn't install but I got it to work!!!!!!!!!! YAY! Here is an EXTRA long chapter for all you lovely people!**

**Oh and btw for one comment I got that was bitchy beyond belief I would like to say to that person if you hate my story don't read it. Oh yea Fuck you!**

_" Uh Alice why are you wearing last season prada shoes?....." Jacob said. This is not going to be good._

~0~

"Excuse me?" Alice said with a hint of bitch lined in her words.

"Excuse yourself honey, those shoes are soooo last season and if you can't keep up with Prada than don't try wearing it." Jacob stated pissed from the tone of Alice's words.

"Run!" I yelled to Jacob as Alice started to unstrap her heels. This is NOT going to be good.

"You little…tall, annoying, asshole! Get your ass back over here and explain!" Alice screamed as Jacob ran out the door. He came strutting back in to explain to Alice.

"Well, if you are a member of the Prada lovers forever club (**AN: NOT REAL!)**

You get notice of all the new shoes coming out and that the news ones came out yesterday, and the one's your wearing are now are now worth less than Bella's shoes." He said lisp in all of it's glory.

"Hey, these are cute!" I said looking down at my black converse. I love converse but apparently my taste in shoes sucks.

"How do I get into this Prada club?" Alice said and her and Jacob started to ramble on and on about shoes.

"Bella, Bella, BELLA!" Alice screamed in my face. I guess I zoned out for a minute. "We are going to the mall I have a shoe emergency, lets go!" she said so fast I barely caught it.

"Ok let me put on my shoes their upstairs, I'll go get them" I said getting up.

"THERE IS NO TIME FOR THAT I'LL BUY YOU NEW SHOES ONCE WE GET THERE!" Alice yelled throwing me over her shoulder and running to her car. Damn, that pixie is strong!

~0~

'Do you like your new shoes Bella?" Alice asked while staring at her new Prada shoes.

"Hell yea! THANK YOU SO MUCH ALICE." I yelled for her benefit. I looked down to my new knee high black converse.

"Alice do you want to…Wait I have a text." I said looking at my phone. It's from Edward. Hmmm.

_Bella- I'm truly sorry for saying this but this isn't going to work out. My old girlfriend Tanya, we are getting back together. Please Bella don't be mad at me. From Edward P.S. I hope we can still be friends._

I stared at the text not believing it. *beep, beep* another text.

_Hello Bella this is Tanya I just wanted to say keep away from Edward, he's mine now. You were what boyfriend and girlfriend for 2, 3 hrs? Me and Eddie boy we together for 3years. We ended i t when he moved to forks. But looky-looky I'm back and I want to let you in on a little secret I'm not going anywhere. Oh and another thing, we were each other's firsts. Just thought you should know. I can back yesterday, and me and Edward we having so fun before you and your little friend stopped by. Oh there's Edward calling me from his room got to go! Hope you die bitch! Love- Tanya_

My heart felt like it was ripping from the inside out. I need to get to my room, my dresser, need to, need to.

"Bella where are you going?!?" Alice screamed after watching me run out the door. "Bella I DROVE HERE!" Alice screamed while following me. Fuck. Ok Bella you can do this. Think happy. Kittens, Edward, Puppies, Tanya, Ice cream, and Charlie. And them doing it on Edward's bed where I've been on. EWW! Ok Bella put on happy mask before Alice gets here… This is no use.

"Alice can you take me home." I said my voice low so it doesn't crack.

"Yea sure, do you want to talk about it?" She looked at me expectantly.

I just shook my head no not being able to talk with my throat swollen from being about to cry. *Ring, ring. Ring* My phone. Can I talk right now? Luckily Alice picked it up and put it on speaker.

"Hi, is this Isabella Swan?" A voice on the other end said sorrow line in every word.

"Yes it is, is there a problem?" Alice said speaking for me. She looked really worried. I bet I did too.

"Your father Charlie was in an accident." Oh no. "He had a heart attack. I'm sorry but he didn't make it. I'm sorry again. There is going to be a memorial service on next Thursday at……" He was still talking but I could hear after that. My tears sliding down my cheek at a constant rate.

"Bella do you want me to stay with you?" Alice asked a tear escaping out of the conor of her eye.

"I want to be alone." I whispered. She nodded let me out of the car, and with one more pain stricken glance drove away.

I walk into the house. It's quiet. Never to hear Charlie's 'hey bells' ever again. Or 'I got more fish.' I laughed after thinking that. It was a shaky tearful laugh. I walked into my room needing comfort. I stared with silent tears sliding down my cheek. How could this be happening? I walk over to my dresser and dig through to the bottom. I pull out my old friend. The sliver blade shining like it never has. To end my life. How would it effect others. Not much. No one will miss me. I lower the knife towards my wrist the edges of the knife waiting to turn red, to end my life. I see all of my past scars all strewn across my arms and wrists like a million skin colored hairs covering my arms. I haven't cut in so long. Never a need to. My life finally turning happy, I never have good luck, and I just pulled Charlie down with me. I lower the blade starting at my elbow making a clean straight line going across. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 cuts so far each starting to have the crimson red pour out. Relaxing almost. Making you forget your worries. 10,11, 12. Almost to my wrist. Before I can make the final cut to end my misery I see a paper fall out of my dresser. It's from Charlie…


	10. Chapter 10

**HEYYY! To all you lovely people. Your comments were so nice! THANKSS!! I told u guys my story was getting to happy…..**

_It's from Charlie…_

I walk over to where I saw the note fall. As I'm walking dots of blood fall behind me. Like when those two kids got lost in the forest. They used bread crumbs to find their way out. To bad I wouldn't be able to find my way out. I hold the note in my hands daring to read the words. I look at my arms that blood streaming downwards towards the note. It's now or never, I told myself.

_Dear Bella,_

_If you are reading this than you must be trying to do what I think you are going to do. Please Bella no matter what happens in you live you must never cut. You just can't. If I lost you I don't know what I would do. If I am gone before you read this than please, please take care. I love you with all my heart. Just don't cut. And stop drinking, you're underage you know. I just want to say one last thing to you Bella. Please, please be happy. I couldn't be happy and I don't want you to live the life I had. Putting on a smile everyday just to make everyone else happy. Just find the one thing that makes you happy and enjoy it. But make sure it doesn't have anything to do with a knife._

_Love, Charlie_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

**EPOV!!!!!!!!**

**BEFORE TEXT!**__

Hmmm I wonder what torture Bella is going through right now from Alice. Ha ha.

"Yo, Eddy-wedy-pooy!" Emmett yelled through my door.

"What, AND DON"T CALL ME THAT!" I yell at Emmett. He calls me the stupidest stuff.

"Yo, bro you have someone hear to see you." Emmett said worry and amusement plastered on this face.

"OH EDDY-TEDDY-WOO!" I heard a familiar voice yell from down stairs. Oh god no.

"Edward! It's been sooo long!" Tanya yelled as she ran up and hugged me.

"stupid blood-sucking whore." Emmett mumbled and walked away. (**AN: lol I just had t put that. No Tanya is NOT a Vampire. If anything she would be a a cuntpire.)**

'Tanya wwhaat are you doing here?" I said. I thought I got rid of her back in Alaska.

"My Family just moved here!" she squealed. OH GOD NO!Ok Edward think…… BELLA!

"Tanya it's so good to see you again!" I said for her benefit. This girl started glowing like I just gave her a new car. "My _girlfriend_ should be home soon and you to can meet!" I said very fake enthusiastically.

"You have a girlfriend?!??!" she almost yelled.

"Hey I would _love_ for you to meet her." I took out my phone and looked at the time. "She should be home in about 1hr or 2." I said putting my phone on the table. "Let me just go get Emmett he wants to tell you something." I said heading down the stairs.

**TANYA POV!**

"That slut!" I yelled. He's, he's, he's MINE! Of course I thought if a plan for this very situation. All I need is Edwards phone…..

Ok I need to summon my inner Edward…

_Bella- I'm truly sorry for saying this but this isn't going to work out. My old girlfriend Tanya, we are getting back together. Please Bella don't be mad at me. From Edward P.S. I hope we can still be friends._

Ah HA! Perfect now get her number on my phone….

_Hello Bella this is Tanya I just wanted to say keep away from Edward, he's mine now. You were what boyfriend and girlfriend for 2, 3 hrs? Me and Eddie boy we together for 3years. We ended i t when he moved to forks. But looky-looky I'm back and I want to let you in on a little secret I'm not going anywhere. Oh and another thing, we were each other's firsts. Just thought you should know. I can back yesterday, and me and Edward we having so fun before you and your little friend stopped by. Oh there's Edward calling me from his room got to go! Hope you die bitch! Love- Tanya_

PERFECT! He's mine now! That little cunt is going to get what's coming to her! Now if only I could really be Edward's first….

**BELLA POV!**

After I read Charlie's note I broke down onto my bed into sobs. This cannot be happening. First I find out Edward is cheating on me now Charlie's dead. My life sucks. OH NO! I just figured something else. I'm 17. 10 weeks till my birthday. I'm not an adult. That means I have to, have to live with Renee…


	11. Chapter 11

You know what? I can do something to change this. I've been different ever since I came here. Ever since I've meet him. I'm going to fix that

**(AN:LISTEN TO "ANIMAL I HAVE BECOME BY 3 DAYS GRACE! OR YOU WILL NOT GET THIS!)**

I have to do something….. I go over to my cd player and play 'animal I have become' by 3 days grace.

I can't escape this hell  
So many times i've tried  
But i'm still caged inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

*Ring Ring* It's _HIM_

"What the hell do you want?" I snarl at him.

"Whoa Bella whats wrong?" he asked taken back by my tone.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal, this animal)

"What are you listening too?" He asked sounds almost frightened.

"Edward go the fuck away I never want to hear from you again." I said with venom.** (ha ha lol)**

I can't escape myself  
(I can't escape myself)  
So many times i've lied  
(So many times i've lied)  
But there's still rage inside  
Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself

"I may not be able to escape myself but I can escape you!" I said almost relived.

"What are you talking about!?!?" He said really confused. Why doesn't he check his texts! Or the one tayna sent!

"WHY DON'T YOU CHECK YOUR TEXTS?!!" I yelled through the phone.

"What why?" he asked this was really starting to pisss me off.

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal

"Look Edward I have to pack. I case you even wanted to fucking know. Why don't you go FUCK YOUR _GIRLFRIEND _Tanya some more! " I yelled and ended the call. I hope he got the message. I look down at my feet. Alice's new boot for my. Alice=Edward. I took off my boots and through them on to the ground. I took out my knife and shredded them. Good. They weren't that amazing cool awesome boots ever. No not at all….

Somebody help me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself  
Somebody wake me from this nightmare  
I can't escape this hell

(This animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal, this animal)

So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
No one will ever change this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal I have become  
Help me believe it's not the real me  
Somebody help me tame this animal  
(This animal I have become)

"This animal I've become…" I muttered under my breath.

**I know you all LOVE short chapters so here you go. Lol I just had to add my new fav. Song so here you go. Longer chapters to come LOVE- ME!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Yo u guys I had a better 1****st**** version but me with all my smartness forgot to save it so u guys get the crappy 2****nd**** try. Sorry!! Lol but wateves I learned my lesson MUST SAVE! Lol R&R**

After my little chat with Edward I wasn't in the best mood. But their was something that had to be done. I walked into Charlie's bedroom and I could almost imagine him in their paceing when he's confused or angry or sad or… well any emotion at all. I stifled a laugh at that thought. I really am going to miss him. Why do bad things always happen to me. Am I really that bad that my life has to one big cluster fuck?

**(lol cluster fuck is dedicated 2 samm!) ** I don't really know if I can handle this. Renee is a absolute great mother. I don't like her. I don't really know why. Renee and I don't really end up on the same path. She is a happy person that goes off skipping into the sunset wait for their happy ending. I'm the person in the dark corner waiting for the next crappy thing to happen. As I started into Charlie's room I walked over to his dresser. I wasn't allowed to look in here I wonder why not…

I open the drawer to find a book. I open it to find letters. All the ones I've sent him since my mom took me to live with her…

Page after page he's kept everyone. After the letters there are pictures. Every picture of me I think we've ever taken.

Me- 3years old I love with the color green

Me- 7 years old starting to wear black

Me- 13 all black all the time

Me- 15 learning there are more colors in the world lol

Me- 16 Black hair with pink streaks

Me- 17 charlie took a picture of me when I first moved in

I could feel that tears pouring down my checks. This sucks I never really got to know him. Why did I have t pull him down with me. Can't all my bad luck just stick with me?

I can't take standing in this room anymore. I run back into my room into sobs that shake my body. I run into my bathroom and I grab my knife. I slice 3 cuts where ever I could find a clear patch. I need to let these heal or else I'll cut over cuts over cuts. I take my other arm clean not a single cut on it. Oh well, I take my knife and make small shallow cuts all over than I make a large deep cut. The blood is pouring out of my arm. I think they should bleed for a couple more minutes before it clots. I watch the blood pour down my arm in rivers. It's an amazing sight. So calming.

Starting to feel the tears stop and dry on my face I push my hair out of my face causeing me to smear blood from my cheek to my ear. Oh well, it's not like anyone else lives here.

*Knock Knock* "BELLA I'M LETING MY SELF IN WITH MY KEY. COME TALK WITH ME!" A familiar voice said from down stairs. The blood was starting to clot now the bad thing was I had blood covering my arm and face. This is NOT going to be good.

"Bella?" the voice said again coming up that stairs toward the bathroom. SHIT!

**Ok people I just wanted to say SORRY! I know u guys want me o write longer chapters but I have very limited time to write and I like to post once a ay so TAKE UR SHORT CHAPTERS AND BE HAPPY! Lol hey I could one of those people who write long chapters but update only like once every 3 months!**

**LOVE YOUR FAVORITE AUTHOR ME!!!**

**OH YEA **

**IMPORANT PLEASE READ!**

I'm going to Boston on Monday so no chapters till Thursday at the earliest!

OH YEA **SNEEK PEEK** AT NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

"Bella, can we talk?" a familiar voice said (ur not allowed 2 no!! HA HA!)

"Yea, sure about what?" I said uneasy.

"Bella it's abut your……"

**HAHA U HAVE 2 WAIT!! IF I GET AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS I WILL PROMISE TO ** **WRITE A** **SUPER EXTRA LONG AMAZING CHAPTER!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Do you guys hate it when someone puts up these annoying athour's note thinking it's a chapter but getting your hopes up. This is one of those HAHAHA. You guys probably don't find it as funny as I do. Lol relax people I'm writing the SUPER LONG AMAZING CHAPTER as we speak, or well as you read! But sinc I tourted you with this you guys get a treat!

**SNEEK PEEK!!!!!!!!!!**

"Bella go fucking kill yourself if i haven't made it clear enough already Edward is _MINE!_ And if you EVER come near us again i will make sure you never come back" Tanya said ice dripping in her words.

**WARNING:** Reviewing stupid crap like this causes Tanya to die a horrible painful death so if you love tayna don't review this if you hate her well have fun review the more reviews the worse the death and the quicker it comes.


	14. Chapter 14

"_Bella?" the voice said again coming up that stairs toward the bathroom. SHIT!_

I couldn't think if someone were to find me here, whoever it was would send me to the crazy house so fast. "Bella?" the voice said again right outside the door. I had an idea!! I got a paper towel and mopped up the puddles of blood on the sink. I then jumped behind the shower curtain and said… "Hey Rose it's open come in, I'm just getting out of the shower."

"Thanks, Alice said that you weren't feeling to well. Do you mind if we talk?" she said with a small smile.

"Of course." I said what could Rose have to talk to me about…

"I'll wait down stairs." She said closing the door behind her. I heard her foot steps going down the stairs. I run out of the bathroom and towards my room. I change out of my bloody clothing into my pj's. To cover the cuts I wore arm warmers. I walked down the stairs not knowing what to expect to come…

"Bella, I heard what happened; I just wanted to say I'm really sorry." Rose said sincerely.

"Sorry for which?" I said while gridding my teeth.

"Charlie, why what else happened?" Rose said shocked.

"Edward dumped, and cheated on me with Tanya." I said sadly. Rose look soooo pissed. Like she would rip his throat out. She directed her gaze down and a tiny, knowing, sorry smile appeared on the corner of her lips.

"Bella, did I ever tell you the story of before I met Emmett?" Rose said looking far away remembering some life I was unaware of.

"No you haven't." I said my curiosity beginning to burn.

"Well before I meet Emmett I was in love with my ex-boyfriend Royce. He was wonderful. Until on day he got drunk and raped me and then after the rape he would beat me daily to remind me not to tell anyone. And to cope with the beatings I would do this to make myself feel better…" Rose said. She stopped for a short second and before I could ask what she was doing; she pulled her pants to about mid thigh. Their on her thigh were billions, way more I have ever done, cuts all over her thigh. In some areas it looked like it might spell something. I could only imagine what kind of pain she went through to make herself have all of these. I could feel my own cuts burn for some reason. It's like I could understand her pain with my own.

"Do you still do it?" I whispered. Just knowing someone else was like me made life more bearable for some reason.

"No, I found that by doing it I was just hurting myself more. Even after I got out of my relationship with him it still caused me pain to even think about it. Even after Emmett and I got together I did it for awhile. My brain kept telling me 'it's going to be just like Royce. He'll rape you too.' I would just be in tears everyday waiting till Emmett got tired of me. And everyday I would end up in the bathroom at some point hoping no one shows up at the wrong moment." She said and then looked up at me. Oh, OH! She knows what I was doing… I'm just like her. Or I am the old her.

"That's one of the reasons I was so mean to you on the first day. You reminded me of the old me and I didn't like it just knowing another soul is going through what I did. Even if I caused you even more pain by me being a bitch to you, just praying you would take me as a wake up call. But you and I both know that it would have never happened like that, you would have ended up in the bathroom, just like I was crying those silent tears so no ones would hear you." Rose said with tears glistening in the corner of her eye waiting to escape. I could feel the tears going down my checks too.

"How did you stop?" I asked wanting to know so maybe, maybe I could one day stop too.

"Well, I didn't stop on my own free will. Emmett caught me in the bathroom one day and made me explain the whole thing. I showed him all my scars and could explain each and every one. I told him my story waiting for him to run away screaming because it was too much. But he never did he helped me; I saw a physiologist and decided that I could do this. My life could be good, instead of a cluster fuck like I always thought it was." She said smiling to herself. I could only imagine Emmett's reaction to finding his dream girl in the bathroom crying while putting a knife to her thigh.

"How did you know?" I said really I didn't get how she knew sure she said I reminded her of her old self but that's no solid evidence.

"Well I wasn't positive until tonight. You left the bloody knife on the counter. And your hand has some blood on it." She said staring at my arm warmers.

"A tit for a tat." I mumbled. I pulled down both arm warmers to show my cuts. She stared for a moment and walked over slowly. She sat down next to my and hugged me, at that moment I broke down into sobs finally letting my secret go. Someone knows. I feel like a new person. I can't wait to tell Edward! Oh no. That bitch. My tears slowed thinking of Tanya. I stood up and started walking towards the door; I pulled up my arm warmers. "You coming?" I yelled back at Rosalie.

"Where are we going?" She asked worried.

"We are going to have a little chat with Tanya, and her manwhore Edward." I said calmly while getting into Rose's car.

We drove in silence until we got into the drive way. Rose turned to me looked me in the eyes and said "Careful, she bites." She said while shuttering.

"Oh, Tanya I would like to have a word with you!" I sung while coming into the house.

"Ugg I knew I smelled bitch." She yelled from upstairs.

"Come on down here child, my fist wants to have a word with your face!" I yelled again. "HEY WHORE GET YOUR SLUTTLY ASS DOWN HERE BEFORE I HAVE TO COME UP THERE AND GRAP YOU BY YOUR FAKE BLONDE DYE-JOB HAIR!" This made Tanya PISSED!! She almost ran down the stairs towards me.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!" She yelled in my face. Then she did the thing that set me off. SHE SPIT ON ME!!!

"TAKE THA BITCH!" Tanya yelled in my face. SO I grabbed her by her hair and pulled her down to the ground and started to pound her face. I could feel her nose crack under pressure. I could feel her blood coating my fist. That's when my brain made the click in my head. FUCK! This is might get me jail time. Oh well, already going might as well finish what I started. I wind my fist all the way back and With all the speed I can get I punch into ground? I definitely broke my fist. I look up to see Tanya with a vase. She throws the vase to the ground and picks up one of the shards. She starts to run at me and I am in a corner trapped. Crap. This is going to S.U.C.K! I get ready for the glass to impact somewhere on my body to hear Rosalie cry out in pain. She jumped in front of the glass. For me. Knowing that bitch just hurt my best friend pissed me off so much. I run at her and bitch slap the hell out of her face. Fuck. Jail time really worth beating the shit out of Tanya? HELL YES! I walk over to her to say this.

"If you ever touch me or any of my friends again I WILL make sure that my voice will be the last thing you hear. Got it bitch?" I questioned. She looked up at me and said this.

"I can not wait to see you get taken off in the back of a cop car bitch." She sneered at me.

"Acually, I believe I have a stab victim because of you and I can testify that you were waiting for Bella and tried to stab her and Rosalie being the hero jumped in front. We also have the Text-messages that you sent to Bella so that also counts as a motive. Wanting me to be to yourself!" Edward finished proudly.

"Fix my face and I will not tell a soul!" Tanya cried out after a minute.

Wait Tanya sent that not Edward so this could have all been avoided if SHE AND THE PHONE AND AND AND HE OMG!

"YOU LITTLE BITCH! YOU ARE THE REASON MY LIFE SUCKED YOU LYING CUNT!" I screamed at her. I was running towards her again when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me.

"I. WILL. DEAL WITH HER LATER." Edward said in my ear to me. Man if I could get my hands on her. What is actually in my hands? I look down to see a large and I mean LARGE chunk of her hair in my palm! I started laughing so hard tears came out of my eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Carlisle yelled as he came through the door to see his daughter with a stab wound. Tanya with a broken nose and a chunk of hair gone, Edward restraining a evil laughing me, with said chunk of hair in my hands. Oh crap.

**HEYY U GUYS LIKE I THINK MAYBE I GOT A LITTLE CARRIED AWAY. Oh well, Tanya had it coming! I want to say BYEIES I'm OFF TO BOSTON!!!!! Let me know if you want Tanya to die in the operating room trying to fix her face!!! YAY! **

**Love your favorite author~~~~~ME! **


	15. Chapter 15

"_What the hell is going on here?" Carlisle yelled as he came through the door to see his daughter with a stab wound. Tanya with a broken nose and a chunk of hair gone, Edward restraining a evil laughing me, with said chunk of hair in my hands. Oh crap._

"Ah, nothing much just hanging out, you know?" I said very bored.

"NOTHING MUCH!?!?!" Carlisle yelled. He was maddd! Edward then seeing his father's anger went over sat him down then explained the whole issue from the beginning.

"Let me get this straight she stabbed Rosalie who was trying to keep Bella from getting stabbed?" Carlisle questioned.

"Oh yea don't help the girl who got stabbed just talk about her!" Rose yelled from the other side from the room while getting up. She saw the glass that was penetrating her shoulder. She lifted her hand to pull it out when Carlisle stopped her.

"Stop we don't want it to get infected." He said as Emmett and the others came into the room.

"Hey Rose. WHOA! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED???? ROSE ARE YOU OK!" Emmett yelled in a frenzy. Alice started freaking out while Jasper was trying to calm her, not working.

We explained the story trying to calm every one down by the end they all turned their heads to Tanya who passed out and back to my bloody hand with her hair still in it. I finally released my grip on it letting it fall to the floor. Emmett went over to Tanya and grabbed her shirt. And proceed to take out his pocket knife and cut off a piece. He walked back over to me and gave it to me.

"A trophy." He said with a smirk. I started to laugh and so did everyone else except for Carlisle.

"what are the police going to say about this?" He said now worried. Yikes. I forgot about that part after the beating. Hmm. You think they would take it easy on me since Charlie died…yesterday? He was the chief of police after all…

~0~0~

Tanya told the police the _Her_ version of what happened. And I decided to tell the real one. Being the polite, honest teen I am. They said with the death of Charlie and of what happened I was under a lot of emotional stress so they gave me a warning, and 50 hrs community service. But I've had worse. And I have community service at an animal shelter so it's not that bad! The bad part is that Tanya got her face fixed. She has a permanent scar on her nose now that looks like kinda like '~' that. It makes her look really funny!

"Bella can we talk?" A slutty voice said.

"What the hell do you want?" I sneered at her.

"I just wanted to…to…" She stuttered.

"Spit it out already!" I yelled

"say sorry!" she said looking away.

"What?" I said jaw on the floor.

"for causing all that trouble and stuff." She said looking at her feet.

"Bella here I made you this for being such a bitch to you." She said while handing me a cupcake. Hmm, I bet she poisoned it. Nah, she not even that insane.

"Well, thanks?" I said not really knowing what to say. She walked away and I ate the cupcake. It was not that bad. After about 10 minutes I started to feel fuzzy…

**GUYS SORRY 4 THE SHORT CHAPTER TO HYPER TO TYPE JUST HAD 3 MONSTTTTETRRSS!! YA I'M GOING TO GO JUMP WELL ENJOYYYY………………………………………………………. LOVE!~~~~~~MEMEMEMEEMEME**


	16. Chapter 16

_After about 10 minutes I started to feel fuzzy…_

I can't see it's all black. Man, I wonder what happened. What the hell is that? Oh. My. God. It's Renee. She's wearing a chicken hat?

"Bella, wake up." Alice said as my eyes fluttered open. Oh thank god it was just a dream. Like I'd be stupid enough to except that cupcake. Man, I have fucked up dreams.

"Alice, I want to say thanks again for letting me sleep over." I said.

"No, problem, what were you dreaming about?" Alice said looking at me like I was a lunatic.

"why?" I asked thinking about Tanya and the cupcake,

"Because you were yelling saying 'that goddamned bitch and her fucking delicious cupcake." Rose said. At that moment I started to laugh so hard I was crying.

Rose and Alice were just like "I'm guessing we don't want to know."

~0~

(**hey guys just wanted to say I luv you all so here's a rose for you!**

**---`--****)**

Alice decided to make me over. Woo. Fucking. Who. I then decided I need a drink. I got out my backpack and as I was pouring I remembered Charlie's note. I poured the Vodka back into the bottle and put it away. Alice and Rose looked at me quizzically, but probably seeing my expression decided to drop it.

"Do you guys want to go to the new store, Cuties, at the mall?" Alice squealed. Then after looking at my expression she muttered, "And hot topic."

Once there we shopped for a couple hours and spent for ever in that f-ing store Cuties. It was HORRIBLE! Sluts everywhere, soon after stepping in there even Rose was getting uncomfortable. Alice soon after buying most of the store let us leave. Of course no shopping trip is complete with out having a run in with Lauren.

"Oh look who is, the little cutting freak and her little slut gang." Lauren stage whispered.

"Probably buying more razors." One of her followers whispered loud enough for all of us to hear staring me in the eyes.

"Maybe she's trying to get the others to be a little suicidal freaks like her." The last one said.

I don't know why but their comments bothered the hell out of me. Usually I would have fucking flipped on them and told them off, but I just froze. Aw, fuck. That sucks ass.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" Rose practically screamed, fury blazing in her eyes. Probably made about the whole cutting comments, especially since we had our talk.

Everyone's eyes were on the fight now starting.

"I think we are…" Lauren started before Alice cut her off.

"Little insecure fucking Barbie dolls who never know when to shut their fake fucking mouths." Alice stated to them harshly, venom in every word. Go Alice! Is all I thought. Then I realized it's my tur n…

"Well, do you want to know what you are?" Lauren said taken back by Alice's words.

"Not really." I said looking bored. "You probably aren't creative enough to come up with anything mildly entertaining. But I do have something to tell you. Why don't you come here so I can say it, Shh though it's a secret." I said to Lauren beckoning her with my index finger, and daring her with my eyes.

"Ah girls, do you see that it's ah, John, way over there…" Lauren said running off.

"Hey were you going, don't you want to know the secret?" I called after her. We kept our faces straight while walking to the car, once we got inside the car we all broke out into laughter. We decided to do back to my house to hang out some more. I'm so glad that my birthday is soon Renne said I can live with the Cullen's till I'm 18, she's on her honey moon with her husband phil. Great timing Phil, I should probably send him a gift…

Once we got back to my house we decided to make it a full out girls day. We decided to watch movies and Alice forced me to have a makeover. It came out pretty good. Then I re-dyed my hair and such.

"I'm bored." I complained while sitting sidways in the car Charlie always use to fall asleep in.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Alice yelled. Ah, great the crappest game ever.

"Bella truth or dare." Alice asked me.

"Truth." I said much to her dismay. I know truths are gay but I'm to lazy to get up and most dares require movement.

"what's the scariest moment of your life?" Alice asked with curiosity. The memories started to run through my mind. One of the reasons I started cutting…

"Back in Phoenix I, well, was stalked." I said shuttering from the memories. "There was this guy named James." I said shuttering again at his name. "I had a boyfriend back in Phoenix named Mike. Think of a golden Retriever and you have Mike, anyway so he was very loyal and one day he took me to hang out with his friend James. James seemed nice and then he wanted a picture of me and Mike together, it seemed innocent enough so we took it. Then we had dinner and James's car wouldn't start so Mike was going to give him a ride home. My house was closer than his so Mike took me home first. James then new where I lived. So Mike, James and me started to hang out more and more. Then James invited us to his house for dinner. Mike and I accepted. Then we had dinner at his house and such. Then I had to use the bathroom. So I asked and he said upstairs 3 doors down. So I went up there and their were doors on both sides. I picked one at random. Boy did I pick the wrong fucking one." I said tears going down my checks. I remember this night with perfect clarity. It's like it's actually happening. "So then I opened the door and it was dark in there so I turned on the light. All around the room were pictures of me. The largest was the picture of Mike and me first meeting James. All the others were taken from outside my house. Me in my room, me in the kitchen cooking, Me on the treadmill, me getting dressed. Thousands of pictures. With dates and times on each one. Mike was worried I was taking to long and came to check up on me. He saw the pictures too. James came up then too. 'You weren't supposed to see this.' He said almost sad. Then he took out a gun and shot Mike, he died instantly. James then tur ned on me. He shot me then raped me. He left me for dead. Luckily, I brought my phone with me and after James fled the scene I called the police. They went on a man hunt but never found him. So he's still out there." I finished my story and broke out into sobs. Alice ran over and hugged me.

"Oh. My. God! IF I EVER SEE THAT BASTARD I'M GOING TO FUCKING MURDER HIM!" Rose screamed. I remembered a similar situion happened to her. "How fucking dare he!" She yelled again.

"Rose calm down." I said after I finished sobbing.

"But he, he, he did that to you!" she yelled.

"Rose I've excepted it." I lied. "Just drop it ok. I don't want to talk about it right now."

'We WILL talk about this tomorrow." Rose said fiercely. She still looked murderess.

"Okay, well guess what time it is! ICE CREAM!" Alice shouted running off into the kitchen pulling Rose behind her.

"Get me a bowl of chocolate." I yelled in the kitchen to lazy to get up.

"Why don't you get off your lazy ass and do it yourself?" Alice yelled through the kitchen. Man, my cursing is really rubbing off on that child.

"Because I'm a lazy ass." I said vey matter a factly. Alice and Rose burst into laughter.

I hear my phone ringing. I'm too much of a lazy ass to walk the 3 feet to get it off the table so I let it ring. After I hear the beep saying I missed the call, it starts ringing again. And again, and again, AND AGAIN!

"Oh Mother Fucking God WHAT!" I yelled into the phone after answering it.

"I always loved your rough attitude. See you soon." A too familiar voice said. Then I heard the click of the voice ending the call. Frozen in place the phone dropped out of my hand on to the floor. Making a loud thump. Rose came over to see what happened. She was laughing and when she saw my face she addmetily stopped.

"It's him." I said still frozen.


	17. Chapter 17

"_It's him." I said still frozen._

"Who, who, WHO, James, is it James Bella?!?!?" Rose said franticly

"It's him." I repeated. This can not be happening. He's here. I know he is.

"Hey I got the ice cream!" Alice said dancing in the room. She saw our expressions and went over to Rose.

"What happened?!??!" Alice whispered to Rose.

"James." Is all Rose had to say. Alice dropped the bowls of ice cream on the floor. Party's over.

Alice whipped out her cell and started to call Jasper. I only heard parts of her conversation because she was pacing in and out of hearing distance.

"Bella…stalker…scared…call…now…help…Edward…James."

I was sitting on the sofa and my nerves were getting to me. Ugg, Charlie let this slide. I went over to my bag and poured myself a shot of vodka, or 2 shots, ok 3 shots. I was finally beginning to calm my breathing. My cell phone rang. I looked at the number. Him.

"Rose, Alice, it's him" I whispered. Their heads shot over to my phones, Rose slowly got up and walked over to it. With one last deep breath she flipped it open and turned it on speaker.

"Hello?"

**~0~** **I was going to end it there but since I'm nice…..**

"Hello?" Rose asked again.

"Oh, I see little Bella's friend answered this time." James said chuckling to himself.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Rose screamed into the phone.

"Why hot stuff? Did big bad Royce hurt you?" He said. Oh no he didn't! Rose face turned red with anger, and then she screamed into the phone,

"IF I EVER SEE YOU I WILL KILL YOU! GET YOUR RAPIST, DIRTBAG ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" Did she just invite my stalker over to my house?

"Be there soon babe." James said with a chuckle and hung up. Right that moment we heard 3 taps at the door. Than another, more frantic than before. I saw Alice go into the kitchen and come back out with a knife. We walked slowly back to the door. I have the phone in my hands trying to dial 911 but with my shaky hands I keep messing up. _918 no 927no 912 no…come on dial the damn number. _

Rose opens the door and jumps on top of the black figure standing at the door.

"Babe…me…Emmett… get…OFF!" Emmett gasped out between breaths. Once Rose got off Emmett, Jasper and Edward pulled into the driveway with murderous looks on there faces.

"Where is he?!?" they both yelled at us while looking around shining flashlights.

"I don't know! He just called!" I yelled while tears poured down my cheeks. Edward came over and wrapped his arm around me. I can't believe this is happening again.

"Guys over here!" Jasper called out from the doorway. WE all run over to him and we see a picture. Of me standing talking on the phone looking scared, Rose is coming through the door way looking happy. The time at the bottom.

**8:15 I call Bella. Flip-over**

Jasper flips over the picture and written on the back is this…

**I see you. Only hope you finally get to see me soon. Tell Edward to say hi to Mike for me. Oh and to his two brothers, I would keep your girlfriends close, wouldn't want for them to end up like Bella now would we. Yes, Yes we would. Call the number on Bella's phone, put it on speaker. Love, You Know Who**

"Give me the phone." Edward said pinching the bridge of his nose. I hand him my phone and he dials the last number who called. He walks inside and we follow. He puts the phone on speaker and wipes some of the tears running down my cheecks. It rings once, twice, three times.

"Hello?" James sung.

"Listen you bastard…" Edward started to say before James cut him off.

"NO, you listen If you want your precious Bella, and Their precious Alice and Rosalie to still be there tomorrow you'll all listen good." He said angrily. Edward and the others stayed silent.

"Good, now we are going to play my game. But, there are rules. First, you cannot call the cops or tell anyone what's going on. If you do, someone will be missing their partner by the next morning. Second, Well that's about it. So have fun and you already know this but. I'm watching and by the way Alice and Rose, ask Bella how good it was, because you'll be next." He said chuckling before Emmett and Jasper broke out in threats and cussing.

"If YOU EVER TOUCH MY ROSIE I WILL KILL YOU!" Emmett screamed.

"SHOW YOURSELF TO ME, YOU FUCKING PUSSY!" Jasper screamed into the phone.

"The game starts now." James said before the click of him ending the call.

There is a loud bang from the bedroom upstairs.

He's here.


	18. Chapter 18

_There is a loud bang from the bedroom upstairs. He's here._

"Ok Emmett you'll go in front, and I'll stand behind you and Edward you'll take the behind." Jasper said taking charge.

"Wait what about us down here!" I whimpered. What if he's actually down here and not up there…? I let out another helpless noise.

"I'll stay." Edward said coolly. Wait. Why the _hell_ am I acting this way? I can fucking defend MYSELF.

"Wait, you might need more man power up there. I'll keep them safe down here." I said trying to get them to see my way.

"Bella no, what if you get hurt!" Edward complained.

"No, Edward what if you get hurt?? I can do this! Trust me" I said.

He looked into my eyes and said very seriously "Ok, but if any bodily harm comes to you tonight I blame you."

"Ok."

~0~

"Bella, I'm scared." Alice said. I could still hear the guys going up the stairs.

"It's ok Alice. He's not after you." I said trying to calm her. He wants me.

"So…Bella…how was it?" Rose asked trying to break the silence. .GOD. Is she really asking me this???

"ROSE!?! WHAT THE HELL?!?" I whispered shouted.

"What? He said to ask!" Rose said apologetic. Ugg, she's going to really ask me this.

"It was horrible, I was dying and got raped, does that sound like the blissful sex you have with Emmett?" I snapped at her.

"No, but it sounds like my first time." She whispered. Royce.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. Really. I am." I apologized. Ugg damn her and her story. Suddenly there were 3 loud bangs from upstairs. Oh no. Right after that darkness surrounds us. I hear Alice and Rose whimpering. A noise is piercing the darkness, a small light is flickering. A candle. It's on the coffee table. The noise is clapping. A bright flash-light comes on. We're blinded by the sudden bright light. James. He's here.

"Oh, Bella. I think that's the first apology I've ever hear you say." James said eyes bright.

"Sounds about right." I said with a fake smile while taking out my cell.

"Ahh, Bella aren't you happy to see me again?" James said fake hurt plastered on his face, he walked over and grabbed my cell from me. "Bella, breaking the rules is a no, no!" he said while wagging his finger at me. "If you can't play right don't play at all." He said while fingering the long knife on the coffee table. Win we live. Lose we die.

The only way to win is to play.

"Happier than a pork chop on a hot summer day in the middle of July in Texas" I said with a fake southern accent.

"Bella, Bella, Bella." James chanted. "If you're not going to say anything nice don't say anything at all." He scolded. Alice and Rose look confused and scared of our little exchange.

"WHERE'S JASPER!?!?" Alice cried out, tears pouring down her checks.

"Here they are now!" James said pointing to a large olive colored man dragging down 3 unconscious men.

"God…so…heavy…" The man panted out. "Ooohhh, these are the girls you were talking about. I want the black haired one." That seemed to wake jasper up. He did an almost animalistic growl. He went to lunge at the guy but his legs we taped together and so were his hands. He hit him over the head with a baseball bat and knocked him out again. I lunged for the man but hit the floor because Rose grabbed my foot.

"Don't push him." Rose warned.

"Thanks, by the way, my name is Laurent." He said with a French accent.

"Don't thank me, like I care about your safety." She said with a flip of her hair.

"Well, I assumed this would be a harder game but you've made it all too easy Bella, because as you know I've been watching you…" James was saying before I cut him off.

"Blah, blah, blah. You've watched me, stalked me, and blah, blah, blah." I said pretending not to care. Then James can over to me and I reached into my pocket for my knife. Damn jeans and it's stupidly overly large back pockets. Then he punched me into my gut before I could do any thing. I fell to the ground with a loud thump. Rose lunged for James and punched him in the face.

"This is for hurting Bella!" she yelled at him before she punched in his jaw. "And this is for mentioning Royce." She said sickinly sweet before she took her stiletto heel into his crotch. He made a loud grunt and feel to the floor with a sickening thump.

"James, I got the rope!" Laurent yelled coming into the living room from the kitchen. "What the hell?" he said as he took in the sight before him. Then Alice snuck up behind him and jumped onto his back chocking him. He was thrashing wildly but after about a minute he stopped and fell to the floor with a couple last words. "I've changed my mind. I want the blonde one instead.

"In your dreams." Rose said before knocking him out fully.

I need my cell! Where is it Bella, Think? Ok I had it and then James came. Oh, fuck. I walked over to were James was knocked out. I slowly reached my hand into his front pocket digging for my cell. His pockets weren't that deep just very tight. I wrapped my fingers around my cell and slowly pulled it up hopeing that he wouldn't wake up. That would majorly put a damper on this night.

"Bella, I know you want to but that's not nice to do to company." James said grabbing my wristed and pulling me down fiercely. He slowly made himself in almost a crouch over me. I couldn't move because he had my hand pinned down behind my back.

"BELLA!" Alice and Rose screamed. They ran towards James when a fire colored hair women came in through the door. After a second processing what was going on she took out a gun and pointed it at Alice and Rose.

"Get on the ground before I blow your fucking brains out." She said sternly. Mother Fucking Cluster Fuck.


	19. Chapter 19

**HEYY! Everyone here is the much anticipated 19****th**** chapter. Enjoy. BTW everyone was saying how they hate cliffies. I HATE them too whenever I read they make me soo mad! But writing them is a whole other story because I know what's going to happen while u don't! HA HA ANYWAY I got my little rant out of the wayyy so enjoy. **

**Oh yea btw me so srry for taking so long I went on vacation!! But I'm back!**

"_Get on the ground before I blow your fucking brains out." She said sternly. Mother Fucking Cluster Fuck._

Rose and Alice slowly laid themselves face down on the floor all while shooting daggers at the red haired lady and at James.

"Oh, Hey Baby great timing." James said walking up to her and giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Bella, Victoria, Victoria, Bella." He said with hand gestures.

"Oh so fire crotch has a name!" I said, while smiling innocently.

She slowly made her way over to me and bending down closer enough to whisper in my ear. "Just because you are James's current toy doesn't mean I won't break you." She got impossible closer to the point I thought she was going to bite my ear or something. "Be warned I don't take care of my toys well." And walked back to were James was standing and whispered something into his ear. A devious smirk came onto his face.

Oh crap.

"So Bella how much do your friends mean to you?" Victoria said while coming closer to Alice and Rose. I stood quickly and walked over to her.

"Lay ONE finger on them and I WILL make you regret it." I growled at her.

"So A lot then?" She said. Then I remembered something important. I slowly sat down for easier reach. Everyone looked confused but Victoria looked suspicious. I reached behind me into my boot. Strapped onto the back could be the thing that saves us.

"What the hell are you DOING?!?!" Victoria screeched. She slowly made her way over to me gun pointed at me. She came face to face with me inches away. "Any last words?" She sneered at me.

"Yea… I'll see you in hell." I said while taking the knife from the boot. I brought if up fast and swift into her chest. She cried out in agony and a couple shots went off. I heard Edward cry out in pain. Then I hear the sickening thump of a dead body hitting the floor.

"Oh my god! VIKI!" James screeched running towards his dead lover." While he was busy with that I ran to Edward untied all of them while Emmett and Jasper woke up.

"Oh my god what happened" Emmett and Jasper said groggily while Rose, Alice and I attended our guys. Edward got a bullet to the thigh. Must have hit a vain, there is a lot of blood.

"I need something to wrap around his leg!" I yell. Everyone takes sharp frantic looks around till we all looked at Alice and around her neck was her $3500 Brand new scarf. She looked down ad with a last longing look handed it over. I quickly wrapped it and pressed trying to stop the bleeding.

"Come on Edward I know it hurts just stay clam." I say whispering in his ear.

"It's just a leg wound. Don't be such a little baby." James said tears on his face blood covering his hands. "At least yours will live!" He screeched while lunching at me, and jumped atop of me while slapping me hard across the face. Suddenly his weight disappeared. I look over to see Emmett and Jasper on top of him hitting him.

"Don't EVER touch our little sister you son of a bitch!" Emmett yelled.

"You've caused her so much pain and misery. It's YOUR FALT. I'm going to return the favor!" Jasper screamed at him.

Edward looked around seeing James getting beaten up and the mark on my face he got up limping over to where he was. I tried to follow but Rose and Alice held me back.

"It's their time to shine." Rose whispered in my ear.

He walked over to where James was and Jasper and Emmett quickly moved aside letting Edward have his time. With on quick movement Edward landed a sharp blow to his face knocking him out. I'll be surprised if he lives.

Rose ran outside into the street and we followed. We ran next door and pounded onto it. A tired looking Mrs. Smith came out. Seeing our expression and that we were bloody she looked frantic while we told the main jist of the story and she called the cops.

**(AN: I don't feel like writing the whole cop scene so… yea the main part. They came. Victoria- Dead. James – In Jail. Laurent – Jail. No Bail They will not be in the story any longer except in flash backs and dreams…) **

6months later

"Bella are you sure you want to do this?" Alice asked for the thousandth time!

"Yes, are you sure you don't want one? I think Jazz would like it." I said as we walked into the tattoo parlor.

"Hmm… No" She said as the artist approached us.

"What can I do for you ladies?" He asked eyeing my tribal band.

"I'm here to get this done. I have an appoint. Swan." I said while giving him the picture of the tattoo I wanted.

"Where do you want it?" he asked admiring the picture.

"Right here on my fore arm." I said while pointing.

"Ok, let's get this done." He said while showing me into the room. (Picture of tattoo on profile.)

~0~

"BELLA I LOVE IT!" Rose and Emmett yelled.

"Bella, it looks awesome!" Jasper said.

"Bella it's sooo cute!" Alice said.

"How do you like it Edward?" I asked.

"It only enhances your beauty." He said while kissing my forehead.

~0~ 1 month later

"Edward can we talk?" I asked while walking out side.

"Yea, I want to ask you something Bella." He said excitement and nervousness in his eyes.

"Edward I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it… I love you with all my heart but I just don't like how I have changed. I'm all sweet and mushy. It's weird. I thought by getting another tattoo it might make me more like how I used to be but it didn't. They only way I see to be back how I was to go back to the way it was… before you. Edward I'm leaving you." I said while glancing down. Not looking at his face. "Good bye Edward I truly did love you." I said while giving him a parting kiss on the check, and walking swiftly away with out looking back.

**EDWARD POV**

"Edward I don't know how to say this so I'll just say it… I love you with all my heart but I just don't like how I have changed. I'm all sweet and mushy. It's weird. I thought by getting another tattoo it might make me more like how I used to be but it didn't. They only way I see to be back how I was to go back to the way it was… before you. Edward I'm leaving you." She said while glancing down. Not looking at my face. "Good bye Edward I truly did love you." she said while giving me a parting kiss on the check.

At that moment my world turned up side down. Life didn't matter anything to me any more.

The wedding ring fell out of my hands onto the cold unforgiving earth.

**AWW poor Edward! He was going to ask her to marry him!**

**PLEASE DON"T HATE ME! **

**The first person to review gets a special treat! **


	20. Chapter 20

**I know you guys had a long wait. Well I had the chapter all ready and I lost it. That's a lie. I didn't know what to do with the chapter so I waited. LIE The truth I'm a lazy person who didn't feel like writing.**

**Ha. I'm giving you guys a treat in this chapter. If you Review maybe I'll actually right long chapters…. Ha can't do that with a straight face! Anyway read and review if you want Edward and Bella Back together. **

What the hell did I do??!?? I asked myself for the thousandth time. I left a bronze hair god. The man that kept me from ending my life, the man of my dreams. I LEFT HIM. I must be fucking retarded. I want to go crawling back to him begging for him to take me back. No Bella pull yourself together. Keep him safe, away from my bad luck. If I didn't leave him he would have ended up like Charlie. Charlie, I miss him so much. Ok her we go for another fucking miserable day.

I slowly made my way to the dreary halls of high school, or as I now no it hell. Strangely, everyone had blank stares looking out into the parking lot. That's when I saw her. A girl getting off a black motorcycle with dark blue detailing. She took off her helmet to revel long black hair that reached to almost her lower back. She was wearing a black leather jacket with black skinny jeans and a black and gold stud belt. Finally someone else for everyone to talk about. Since now everyone has heard about my break up with Edward eyes have followed me around school 24/7.

Not caring I started to walk inside as the bell rang. I went into the girl's bathroom and lit a cigarette. Yes now that I left Edward I got another habit. I pulled out a bottle of vodka and started to drink myself away. At least make school somewhat bearable. That's when the door slammed open.

"Hey, you know the fucking rule!" I yelled from the floor. Everyone knows not to come in here after what happened.

"Like I care about your fucking rules, you whore." Another voice said while walking towards me. It was the same girl who got off the motorcycle earlier.

"New girl, I bet your day sucks already. I remember mine did." I said while taking another swing of vodka. Fuck empty. I pulled out another bottle and lit another cigarette. "Want one?" I asked gesturing towards the pack of cigarettes.

"Not my thing." She said while pulling a bag out of her purse. Ok, great she's a pothead. "Ha, don't even give me that look bitch." She said while laughing.

"What fucking look?" I snapped back.

"You're fucking knocking me off because of this!" she said while gesturing towards the bag. Man, she's good. "Don't even act like your all fucking good you fucking alcoholic smoking emo bitch!" she said while lighting up.

"Don't you go all fucking high and mighty yourself, you fucking pothead, bitch!" I said. We were standing inches away from each other. Both of your hands were clutched into fists at our sides.

"I'm giving you ONE fucking warning. If you EVER piss me off again you will be in some trouble." She said while storming out leaving her joint on the floor. Idiot. Someone could have found that. Then they would bring in the fucking drug dogs. Yea that's what I need. Guess who would be blamed for that. ME!

"Isabella Swan to the Principal's Office immediately!" Great. Just Fucking Great.

**Ok I know it was a short chapter. I'm a procastaing bitch I know. You'll get a kinda long chapter next time. I'm just trying to bring in a new character. Believe me Ur going to love her. Anyway… REVIEW! **

**ALSO! I know you want to hear about Edward maybe some in next chapter or should I make you wait longer… OR MAYBE SHE SHOULD FIND ANOTHER GUY! DUN DUN DUNN! THE PLOT THICKENS! Lol Jk or maybe not?!? Only I know! Ok I don't I have actually no idea what's going to happen. **

**~~~~~~~~~Love ME! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Ok thank you all for your wonderful reviews! Yep nothing to say so READ AND REVIEW. **

"_Isabella Swan to the Principal's Office immediately!" Great. Just Fucking Great._

I walk towards the principal's office. He knows me pretty well already.

"Ok, Laruen, Bella's going to come in here and you can tell me the whole story." I heard the principal say. What the HELL! I haven't talked to Lauren in like fucking weeks! "Isabella. Are you here?" I heard him ask as I walked in.

I walk in and sit down in my usual seat. And there is Lauren with a fucking bloody nose. Great. She's blaming me for her fucking bloody nose. What a cunt.

"She punched me right in the nose!" she said while smirking at me when Bill wasn't looking.

"Bill come on. You know me! If I did punch her it would be broken." I said looking at him. He turned to that skank so I flipped her off.

"When did this happen?" He asked Lauren.

"Like 15 like minutes ago." She said while fake crying. What a stupid fucking lying whore!

"NO WAY!" I shouted. "I was in the bathroom 15 minutes ago." I said.

"Do you have any proof?" Bill asked me.

"No….wait…Yea…The new girl was with me!" I said. Yes FINALLY I have an alibi.

"Ok I'll get her." He walked over to the loud speaker and said. "Samantha Aurelian to the Principal's Office."

A few minutes of the Principal shaking his head and Laruen glaring at me was driving my crazy. Finally that new chick, what was her name, Samantha?

"Ok Samantha, Bella here said that you saw her about 15 minutes ago in the bathroom the same time Lauren here said Bella punched her in the nose." Bill said while looking back and forth between all of us.

"Yea I saw her, I went to use the bathroom before class and we got talking and lost track of time." She said innocently. Innocent my ass. She's probably fucking high right now. Well, I can't really say much. I'm about one shot away from drunk. "Oh yea, call me Samm." She said while walking out.

"Ok Bella, you can go. Laruen you stay with me to have a chat." He started as I walked out. I got half way down the hall before I got pulled inside the bathroom. I was pushed up against the wall and I saw who it was.

"What the fuck?!?" I yelled and then a hand covered my mouth.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Samm hissed at me.

"You fucking pulled me in here!" I said exasperated.

"Not that. Fucking getting me called into the principal's office." She explained.

"Yea that. I'm sorry about that but that bitch Lauren said I punched her in the nose." I said.

"Why is she out to get you?" Samm asked waiting.

"It's a long story." I say knowing I'd have to tell her about Edward.

" I've got time." She said.

"Ok…" I said and I told her everything. My first day, Laruen, Emmett, Spin and drink, and even the goodbye.

"Man you are fucking retarded for leaving him. What the hell were you even trying to tell him?!?" She said to me.

"Well, mostly I lied to him. I didn't want to drag him down with me." I said.

"Drag him down with you?" she said confused.

"I'm a fucking death sentence!" I yelled.

"Shh! Calm yourself! Explain." She said coaxing me.

"Charlie died because of me! It's like death fucking follows me. I have horrible luck. If you knew everything that's happened you'd think that too." I said. That's when the last bell rang.

"Ok that's it." She said while pulling me outside.

"What I have to go to my locker…" I said while pulling the other way showing her my books. I carry them for prop purposes.

"Like you need them!" she said while laughing. She took them and chucked them into the bushes once we got outside.

"Get on." She said while shoving a helmet at me. She got on to her bike and started it.

"I have my bike over there…" I said while pointing.

"Fine I'll follow you." She said while riding towards my bike.

We both got on your bikes and made my way towards my house…

**Sorry for taking so long again! I kinda lost inspiration. Don't worry though I will be continuing the story! I kinda wish I didn't break them up but wateva can't change the past. Soo… anyway. Do you guys like the new girl better! Maybe she's going to do something to laruen…. REVIEW! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Heyy, I could do a whole funny authors note but….I'm angry because my damned internet will not work so I'm stuck writing. Yay. For all you dummies that's sarcasm. I apologize for my bitchyness (not really that much) and since I'm annoyed Bella will piss me off more so here is some EDWARD!**

**EPOV**

"Edward come ON! We're on vacation. We're missing the first 3 weeks of school you should be happy!" Alice said while jumping in front of me.

"Alice, just leave me alone." I said while pushing her away.

"Edward you know Bells. She'll be back. She loves you." Alice said.

"You're right I do know Bella. And I know she will not be back. She wants her old life. She _loved_ me." I said while sighing. I knew that goddess could never love me. I didn't disserve her anyway.

"Edward we all love her. Look Rose is just as upset as you are." Alice said while gesturing towards the kitchen table. There is Rose trying to call Bella once again.

"Rose just give it up. She doesn't want us." I said defeated.

"Bella didn't want you, she still likes me!" she hisses. Rose got up slammed the phone onto the table with a force able to crack it.

"Rose…" I started.

"Don't Edward. If you knew her you would have figured out something important. SHE HATED HER OLD LIFE! She told me so many times! I know something has to be wrong. She's lying. I need to talk to her!" she yelled while running up stairs.

**FLASHBACK…**

_"Hey Edward…." Bella said while looking up from the movie._

_"Yea love?" I said while looking into those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. _

_"Thank you." She said looking like an abused puppy that's just been saved._

_"For what?" I asked. _

_"Everything. This is the best my life's ever been and it's all thanks to you and your family." She said looking embarrassed. _

_"Anytime." I said while giving her a kiss on the check._

**END FLASHBACK**

_~0~ _

That doesn't mean anything does it?

**Yep there was some Edward for your enjoyment. I wouldn't be able to end it there so here's some more BELLA! And that mystery girl Samm…**

"Bella is this your house?" Samm asked once we stopped.

"Yea my dad gave it to me." I said. As we walked in the phone rang. I already knew who was calling so there's no point in answering. The ringing stopped, then started once more.

"You going to get that?" she asked.

"No." I said curtly.

"Fine I will." She said while stomping over and answering the phone.

"Hello?" Samm asked. "It's Rosalie. She says it's important." Samm whispers to me. I miss Rose so much. Maybe I could just talk to her for a little bit. No, Bella just keep them safe. Stay your distance. I shake my head at her.

"Bella says she doesn't want to talk right now….If she doesn't want to talk I'm not going to make her…..YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU!" Samm yelled as she slammed the receiver.

"What the fuck?" I said looking at her.

"What a bitch!" she said angrily. While I laughed a humorless laugh.

"What did she say to you?" I said confused.

"She's like 'Put Bella on anyway it's important.' And I said no. Then she was like 'Listen you fucking bitch just put her on!"

"There's Rose for you." I said while smiling. The phone starts to ring again. Samm makes another move to answer it but I stop her.

"Hello?" I asked while picking up the receiver.

"BELLA!" Some screeched.

"SHE ANWSERED?!??" I heard in the background.

"Alice move…Let me talk….MOVE!" Rose screeched.

"BELLA! Were coming home soon…come on; come back…were still friends right?" I heard Alice whimper in the background.

"Aw Alice of cour….No." I said firmly.

"what why?" she asked heart broken.

"I have to keep you safe. I gotta go now bye!" I said while putting the phone on the counter clicking it off.

"Ok What the hell just happened?" Samm asked very confused.

"It went like this…." I began with a sigh.

~0~0~

**APOV**

"ALICE GIVE ME THE PHONE!" Rose yelled while grabbing the phone from me.

"She hung up." I said dejected.

"What no she didn't. I can still hear talking…" Rose said while listening into the phone.

"She must have clicked the wrong button…" I thought.

Why does she have to keep me safe? Well, there was the James thing… And her being clumsy as hell….But that's no reason to leave right?

"Alice you HAVE to hear this!" Rose said quietly.

**~0~0~**

**Well I know that was short but I decided that you could either have a funny commentary or have a long chapter. I choose the first one. So hear you go…. **

**ME: Bella! Why the hell did you leave him!?!?**

**Bella: To keep him safe but I miss him so much!**

**Jacob: Yea, Yea so sad. You know what I want to know is why I'm not there to help Bella in her time of need. Gosh Paige are you cereal?!?**

**Me: Oh Jacob me soooo sorry! I'll but you in the next chapter if you want.**

**Jacob: Fine but I have one more demand. I want to have a **_**moment**_** with one of Edward's older brothers. **

**Me: Wait, What you mean a moment…Oh…OH! Ummm…. Fine which one Emmett or Jasper….**

_**Jacob whispers in my ear which one….**_

**Me: Can do!**

**Jacob: YES! You're such a doll. **

**Me: I know**

**Emmett/Jasper: WAIT NO! WTF THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING!**

**Ha ha only I know which one it is! And I actually know this time! **

**SO I hope you enjoyed that so read and Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry! I know it's been like what a year!!??!?! I know it's been so hard living without me! **

**You all can finally know what Bella was saying…. **

**DUN DUN DUN! **

**~*~**

"It went like this…" I began with a sigh. "When I met Edward, my life changed for the better." I was cut off.

"Then why the hell did you leave him!?" Samm interjected.

"Can you shut the hell up so I can continue!?" I snapped.

"Go ahead." She said with an odd tone, muttering something I couldn't quite catch.

"ANYWAY." I said louder than necessary. "He made me laugh and made me live once again. But good things can't always last. I'm…. how should I put it…hmm… well… fucked. Yep. You see my mom, we fought all the time. She had a boyfriend named Phil. Phil is a… to put it nicely… a total dick. He had a thing for me. But my mom loved him so I ignored it. He kept coming on to me. One night he tried to kiss me so I punched him in the mouth. He told my mom I was on drugs, one of the reasons she sent me away. Then I went to go live with Charlie. The moment I came in the picture he died. Then James came and Edward got shot. Before that there was a whole thing with a bitch named Tanya and Rose got stabbed because of me! You should probably stay away from me too. Or else you'd end up, raped, dead or some other shit like that. I said sadly.

"Your fucking weird, you left him for a fucking HORRIBLE reason. Just because you're life is fucked up doesn't mean you're cursed or some shit like that." She said trying to console me.

"But it does!" I yelled.

"No it doesn't. Get it through your fucking thick head. Your scared, not of being a death sentence but of him." She explained.

Yea I don't get it…. I thought.

"Stupid bitch." She muttered. "Ok YOU ARE AFRIAD OF COMMENTMENT. YOU ARE AFRIAD OF HIM LEAVEING YOU LIKE MIKE, AND YOU MOM, AND CHARLIE. So you made him leave on your terms.

"Am not!.....maybe? I don't know!" ugh I hate this why did I leave him.

"What the hell is the incessant fucking buzzing sound?!?" Samm yelled.

"Umm, it's coming from over there." It's coming from the phone? I put it up to my ear….

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLS!!!!!!!" the person screeched into my ear.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" I don't remember making a call… oh shit.

"Bella! Oh my god! That's why you left him? Idiot! Don't worry we will sort it out!" Then a click meaning the phone turned off. Oh shit, that was Rose and Alice.

So is this a good thing or a bad thing?

**I was going to stop there but I love you guys!**

Ok I'm going to call him. I chanted to myself over and over.

"Hello?" a sad voice answered.

"Edward?" I said shyly.

"Bella! Bella is that you?" He said perking up.

"Yea it's me. I miss you…" I said leaving the sentence dragging.

"Why, aren't you happy with your "new/old life?" He said bitterly. I was going to respond but Samm snatched the phone out of my hand.

"Ok dickward, She's trying to apologize and explain things her so your better shut you fucking mouth or I swear to god I will find you and shut it FOR HER. Got that?" She questioned while handing the phone back to me.

"Ahh Bella, who was that?" he said shocked.

"Samm, can I explain know, or do you want to yell some more?" I said a little more pissy. I was met with silence. "Well, it went like this…." I explained it how I said it to Samm, then her reaction and all.

"Wow, Bella, it's not your fault Charlie died, or I got shot or rose got stabbed." He said very Edwardly.

"Well, I know that now!" I said exasperated. "Do you forgive me?" I ask in a small voice.

"There's nothing to forgive Bella." He said kindly. "I love you."

"I love you too. More than you would ever imagine." I said proudly.

"Bella, I'm coming home tomorrow." He said happily.

**YAY! EDDIE'S COMING HOME!!! Ahh maybe some happy times ahead? **

**I have some great stuff coming up for you people!**

**LOVE U ALL! **


	24. Chapter 24

**HEY!**

**I'm giving a shout-out to angel40une because her blue-balls comment made my day. Lmao**

Holy shit. Edward is coming home today. What the hell should I wear?

*ring ring* "Hello?" I answer.

"Bella, it's Alice. There is a man dropping off something soon. Except it and be happy." She said sternly.

"I don't get it… What are they dropping off, when?" I ask confused.

"The perfect outfit. I got to go now. See you soon! Muah!" She said before ending the call.

The perfect outfit? What the hell is she talking about?

*Knock Knock* Really Alice, I swear that girl has powers or something.

"Hi, are you Bella?" The man asked.

"Yea." I said and he handed me a rather large item. "Thanks?" I said more as a question.

I went into my room and cut the tape of the box, under many layers of tissue paper I discovered the most beautiful dress. It was a black dress, that showed my sholders and it fanned out towards the bottom. It also had a beautiful shimmer.

I must be going somewhere nice then….

I put of the dress and it fits perfectly (of course, Alice is always amazing when it comes to the fit of something) I put on some rose blush and mascara. Then I look in the box to discover she bought shoes too! Heels ugh, I hope I don't fall….

They are adorable though. A simple black to match the dress and a sparkly fake dimond-sce looking jewel. I put them on and sit on the couch.

Now it's a waiting game…

~*~

*Knock knock knock*

"Coming!" I call out while rushing to the door. There stands a god. I throw myself into his arms and he holds me tightly. I crush my lips to his.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I chant. I have missed him.

"Shhhh, you don't ever need to be sorry." He said, I have missed his voice. "Ready?" He asks. "You look beautiful by the way"

"Not looking so bad yourself." I whisper. He was wearing a suit. I wonder where we are going….

"Thanks." He said while chuckling.

~*~

"Edward, that dinner was beautiful." I said with tears in my eyes. He took me to a high class restaurant. He rented out the entire thing! There was a violinist and everything! I know it sounds cheesy, but it was amazing.

"Your welcome, I wanted to show you how much I love you." He said while gazing into my eyes.

He walks me to my door and I open it to discover rose petals and candle lit all around.

"I had Alice do a little redecorating. You like it?" He asked.

All I could do was nod my head.

"I love you." He said with pride.

"You are my life." I said while kissing him passionately.

He closes the door while I kiss him incessantly on the neck.

It felt as if my life was finally perfect.

~*~

**NOT**** THE END! **

**Ok you all can guess what happens next. Sorry but I'm not a lemon writer and will never write one! Don't worry it's not the ending! **


End file.
